


Late Nights and Candlelight

by iArgent



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: And my answer was like five pages of porn, Blowjobs, Finger Sucking, Groping?, Hahahaahahahahaahaha, Howrana, M/M, Roleplay(ish?), Slight Cum Play, Slight D's relationship, So I noticed there wasn't enough Howrana, So Roleplay, Somehow no actual sex made it in here, They are clearly adopting different personalities, or in Soren really, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: When I'm fighting writers block I write porn, okay?It's not the best written thing ever, but... There isn't enough Male Surana/Nathaniel Howe. I have made this my mission.Nathaniel and Soren play games at night. High stakes and secret, and oh so enjoyable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I'm sorry. This is my formal apology. I'm sorry.

If he were honest with himself, Nathaniel wasn’t entirely sure how this affair had started. He had no idea. One moment, he had befriended his fathers killer, the next, Soren Surana had been moaning beneath him in his chambers.

                Oh, he knew there had been buildup. He just had no idea when the flirting started or stopped. It just _was_.

                It did make being his advisor difficult. More so than being his left hand. When they were in the field, Soren was his Commander. Certainly, they shared a tent, and meals, and insufferable teasing from their comrades, but there was always something going on. But late nights, murmuring softly over burned down candles and ink stained hands. The light scratching of quills. The occasional joke, reading letters aloud.

                No, that’s when being the Commanders hand became difficult. There was no distraction. When Soren settled down to tend to Amaranthine, there was nothing to distract Nathaniel but work. Boring work. He would find his eyes crawling along the soft lines of his Commanders body instead. Taking in soft lashes feathered down over rich dark skin every time the Commander stopped to think.

                White teeth abusing a lower lip.

                Long fingers drumming softly on the table.

                Dark brown hair brushing tantalizingly across a slender shoulder as he cracked his neck.

                With a sigh, Nathaniel placed the quill down, nearly wincing at the soft reaction of the metal end hitting the silver hold.

                “Everything alright, Nate?”

                Big, soft, brown doe eyes blinked at him and Nathaniel was forced to make contact.

                “Yes. Just distracted. No need to worry.” Just watching the Commander move had made the soft breeches he’d changed into for the night a tease against the most sensitive parts of him. His voice was a hair more raspy than usual.

                Soren scoffed “There’s nothing here to be distracted by.” He waved a hand as if to bat off the assumption. “What is it?”

                Nathaniel swallowed, he seemed genuinely concerned. And it was simply a small matter of lust. Something he could full well bring up with a minimum of teasing so long as he ensured Soren was boneless and gasping by the nights end.

“I’d hardly call you nothing.” He tried to tease past the fluttering of his pulse, every movement the elf made seemed to aggravate the sudden lust more, he could already imagine that lovely neck arched back, legs spread to accommodate his larger, human body….Nono. They were talking.

                “Distracted by me?” Soren said, first with a look of shocked pleasure, then, his face fell into a sly mask. “Oh, but we have so much left to do.”

                Nate bit his lip for a moment, watching the Commanders tongue as it flickered out to lick his lips. Sometimes Soren liked his games. It made Nates groin throb in anticipation. Between what he had learned in the Marches, and the elf in the Circle, they had fantasies and ideas aplenty, and he’d yet to be let down. “You’re right, of course.” He rasped, throat hot and fluttering yet. “We should…continue.” It wouldn’t be the first time Soren had kept them both working while the rest of them rebelled. It made the release sweeter, he said. Nathaniel always remembered the feeling as more of a desperation to get deeper without being able to. Frenzied thrusts and an evil smile on his Commanders face as he was jolted about.

Sorens mouth pulled into a wicked grin. “Is your mouth dry, Nate? Your throat sounds sore.” He purred, setting his quill down and leaning forward to rest his head in his hand. Big eyes watching the noblemans every fidgeting move.

Nate cleared his throat “Ah, a little.” He felt the heat in his throat spread to his cheeks, and resisted the urge to try and shift himself within his breeches. Any move now could result in Soren deciding Nate didn’t really need to cum quite yet. And with Warden stamina, delay meant pressing kisses to his sated Commanders jaw begging for one more go to finish himself off for the night. Use of his Commanders relaxed body for his own.

Sure, Soren never denied him, but still. That little smirk on the lovely face watching Nathaniel begging for a taste reminded him of just who held the reins here. The relationship itself was loving, it wasn’t always games and desperation. But in bed, Soren seemed to get off on a human nobleman following his commands just as much as Nate did following them.

“We don’t have water in here. The pitcher is empty.” Soren stated blandly. “I’ve heard that if you place something in your mouth, your own saliva may convince you you’ve drank. Usually a pearl, or a button. Old cavalry trick I’ve heard mentioned.”

Nathaniel wasn’t entirely sure where Soren was talking this. The joke about his voice rasping seemed to be leading somewhere. Though to be honest, any part of his Commander in his mouth would definitely help the prickling of heat crawling over his body.

“Hmm. Here.” The Commander purred. Leaving his elbow on the desk and switching his head to his other hand, he extended one hand, palm up to Nathaniel. “We don’t appear to have buttons present.”

Nate sighed in relief and reached out, one hand scooping under the elbow, the other tenderly clasping the narrow wrist, brushing his mouth along the long index and middle fingers closet to his mouth.

“Mmm. Your mouth is always so soft. It shouldn’t be. Out in the wild all day.” The commander murmured.

Nate focused on stroking his tongue gently over the highest knuckles, flicking over calloused fingertips. Brushing his lips over burns and scars.

The Commander nudged his mouth with his fingers, Nate obediently opened to swallow them down. Groaning along with his Commanders pleased hum. Soren flickered the index and middle finger in his subordinates mouth in time with the mans tongue. Rubbing firmly against the palate, twisting to teasingly stroke down the tongue. Slipping nearly into his throat to watch the mans throat flutter. The gentle suction of his hand was pleasant, making his sore wrist loosen a touch. My, had he known this was all he needed to loosen up his aching wrists…

Sorens dark eyes narrowed in a scolding way when Nathaniel attempted to take one of his hands off his Commanders arm to slink beneath the desk. The catlike grin growing wider, imagining what the poor man was going through. Nathaniel obediently returned the hand to his Commander, a thin whine garbling past the intruding fingers.

 

When Soren pulled his hand back, his fingers were warm and slick. Without hesitation he placed them in his own mouth, watching his flustered lieutenant zero in on the hand that had been his for a time.

 

Soren pushed his chair back and stood, Nathaniel following hesitantly. As Soren loosened the ties of his breeches and sat back down in a chair now facing outward from the desk rather than in, his Commander beckoned with his free hand.

It had been made clear Nate wouldn’t be touching himself tonight. But it didn’t stop him from feebly whining as his clothing brushed him as he walked to stand between his Commanders legs.

 The elf pulled the fingers from his mouth and looked up into grey eyes, blown and wrecked already. ‘A hindrance of warden stamina’.  The Commander mused ‘It’s not that one can do more, it’s that you need to do more.’ He smirked up at his lover ‘and sex was an urge harder to scratch when you needed to cum upwards of three times as a warden.’ He gestured to the floor with a sweep of his hand and the rogue dropped like a stone between his legs. “You can suck me, if you enjoyed my hand so much.”

The Commander tilted his head back over the back of his chair as his Warden enthusiastically followed the order, a hot, eager mouth bobbing in his lap, two large hands holding his thighs where he wanted them. Mmmm. Yes. The rogue had quite a bit of height and weight on the elf. Soren observed not for the first time, and slipped a hand into the humans hair, fingers tapping softly at the base of his skull as the man frenzied.

Nathaniel could hear soft, breathy praise. And little sounds. He squeezed the quivering thighs beneath his hands and sucked a little harder on the pulsing cock in his mouth. Digging his tongue into the slit for a taste, and going back to licking and sucking as best he could. He felt the hand actually take hold of his hair and squeeze, pulling back to catch the oncoming mess on his tongue where he could enjoy the flavor.  He wasn’t sure he’d ever truly enjoyed the taste before, though he was sure he hadn’t minded it. But with Soren, the elfs enjoyment of having him swallow seemed to have mixed with the joy of bringing him off, and Nathaniel couldn’t quite get enough.

 

“Hmmm. Very good.” Soren sighed. Eyes struggling to stay open as Nate returned to sucking the elfs softening cock. “Enough. Back to work, no matter what happens.” He instructed softly.

Biting back a groan, knowing that would make this all take longer, Nate struggled to his feet, feeling his stiff cocks movement even through his smalls as he stood.

Long delicate fingers reached out to stroke him through his breeches, eventually he stood, both hands on the desk and head down with his legs spread trying desperately to read a letter on fish imports to the harbor while Soren squeezed and stroked and cupped between his legs. Soft noises flowing like water. Breathy huffs and minute hip thrusts quickened as he felt release cresting, and then the hand was gone. He whined low in his throat.

“Strip off your breeches and smalls for me. You’ve been so good.” Soren praised breathily in his ear. Swallowing to get himself under control, Nate straightened and removed his breeches and smalls as requested.

He couldn’t breathe with his mouth closed anymore, and felt a little ridiculous as he always did standing without smalls or pants with a raging erection in his Commanders office.

“It looks bigger than usual. Think I can make it smaller?” Soren murmured, looking up through his lashes as he placed a hand over Nates chest, the material becoming damp as the other lightly curled around his prick.

“Yo-you always can.” Nate stammered out. Pulse beating visibly in his neck. Mouth closing and gritting as Soren moved his hand a little.

“Best take this off too.” The elf murmured, tugging at the skirt. Nathaniel hurriedly tried to step back to pull it over his head, stopping short when he realized his Commander still had a hold of him, tugging softly. Blushing he moved slower, removing the shirt, and was then standing nude in the office, hips thrusting minutely as his Commander gently handled him. Far too soft to go anywhere, but enough to drive him crazy. His Commander was good at that.

“Don’t touch.” Soren said firmly, bringing the hand he’d been using to toy with Nathaniel up to his mouth, flickering his tongue out to catch the few drops of precum he gained from the fingers.

Without ceremony the Commanders small hand on his chest sent him back into his chair. Soft bare feet knocking gently against his ankles, a silent order to spread his legs.

“Why don’t you read the letters, tell me what they say. If there’s anything from the King leave it to the side when you’re done. I’ll use the memory as blackmail when he tries to insult himself again. He’ll learn not to call himself stupid yet.”

“You’ve been blackmailing the King?”

Soren leveled him with an unamused look and Nate clicked his teeth together. With a raised eyebrow Soren leaned in to kiss him soundly, growling lowly against his lips, clearly as keyed up as the rogue. “Eamon and the Chantry did him no favors. So Zev and I found a few ways to make him think better of himself.”

Nathaniel didn’t risk speaking again, rather tilting his head up for another deep kiss.

Soren smiled a little, not the catlike grin or a smirk, just a little smile, and it made Nates stomach warm in a new way.

“I get him flustered, Zevran assures him he’s _magnificent_.” Soren mumbled against his lovers lips “Sadly I’ve never been a part of their games. But it means I’ve got you, so really everybody wins.” Soren continued, nibbling along the humans jaw before gripping the humans jaw with his hand and firmly moving it to the desk. “Read. Out loud. If you stop. I stop.”

And as Nathaniel began the first letter his Commander dropped to the floor, swallowing him to the root in one fluid movement. Plush lips pressing to his body, the supple throat undulating around him.

One embarrassingly short letter on Plaidweave export later he was gripping the desk with both hands, hips thrust up as he spilled down his Commanders throat. The man himself stood up drawing the back of his hand across his lips, throat flexed mid swallow.

“Nate I actually cannot do this tonight please put your pants on.” Soren gasped after a sheepish moment. “I’d prefer to take them off again in our chambers than explain why you’re without a stitch in the corridor.”

Nathaniel rose Pressing a kiss to the side of Sorens head. “Done for the night already? It was certainly inspired. I was ready to do about anything you said.” He ducked down to grab his clothes, pulling the breeches on without the smalls and tucking those in a pocket before wrestling into his shirt.

“I noticed. Excellent as always love.”

“Mmmh. And what do I get for excellent?” Nate murmured, mouth brushing the Commanders again as he tugged his shirt into place.

Soren let out a breathless laugh. “Fuck me however you’d like, for as long as you’d like.” He smiled, almost sheepishly “It’s not like it’s not my reward too.”


End file.
